Two Lives, One Choice
by Time Lady Reborn
Summary: How do you chose between travelling with a mad man in a little blue box through time and space and a world of mystery and magic, uncovering hidden plots and buried secrets. Hermione is about to find out. Pairing unknown.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** ~_ I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures,__BtVS or the X-men movies/comics. Also used some extracts from The episode The Stolen Earth, which I do not own, belongs to the BBC._

**A/N- **_The story will be based on the films,__programmes, and books.  
_**A/N-**_Not seen all the BtVS episodes so sorry for any mistakes.  
__**A/N- **__ No Rose, Martha or Donna._

**A/N-**_Sorry it has been so long, but I decided to redo my story as it was unbelievable how bad it was. So here it is Two Lives One Choice Take 3._

* * *

**Prologue**

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 8 am**

"What was that?" Harry asked from his position on the floor while looking around the Great Hall to see it a mess with food flung everywhere and students lying haphazardly upon the floor groaning.

"I don't know," Hermione said wincing, slowly pulling herself up and brushing her robes clean gazing around the hall.

"Maybe it was an earthquake" Ron suggested from behind.

"I highly doubt that Ron," Hermione said huffing turning to face him "Seeing as though... you've got to be kidding me," she said interrupting herself while shaking her head to find Ron sitting on the floor still eating.

"What?" he asked innocently waving a drumstick with food flying from his mouth "I'm hungry" he stated shoving more food into his already full mouth.

"Unbelievable" she muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

Chatter started to break out amongst the students in the Great Hall, with everybody wanting to know what had happened and what could have caused such a mess. With all the commotion Hermione took this as her cue to leave to try to find the source of the upheaval as the professors, at the head table, looked as confused as she and probably the rest of the school felt and were doing a poor job in disguising it and trying to calm down the students.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry questioned.

"Outside," she said avoiding and dodging the students still lying on the floor towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed, and the sound resounded throughout the Great Hall giving Hermione a chance to slip out without being otherwise noticed. "Thank you," he said once they had all quieted down. "Now I understand that many of you may be confused about what has happened, but it is imperative that you try to remain calm and please stay seated at your house table." Then he raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist cleaned up the food scattered on the floor and the tables of the hall and quickly scanned the students looking for Harry only to see that one Miss Hermione Granger was missing from her seat. Puzzled but not wanting to cause alarm among the students and the professors especially one Minerva McGonagall he decided to wait until the students were back in their dorm. "Prefects…"

"Headmaster!" Hermione shouted as she burst through the doors running back inside the Great Hall interrupting his speech causing the whole hall to look at her. "You might want to see this," she said pointing outside.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Cardiff, Wales ****8 am**

"Whoa! What happened? Was it the Rift? Gwen, Ianto, you OK?" Jack asked as he struggled to his feet and stumbled into the main area of the hub. Looking around he saw it was a mess with papers and equipment scattered everywhere, it was in no better state than his office.

"No broken bones, slight loss of dignity. No change there then" Ianto said shifting to an upright position on the floor in the corner of the hub covered in dirt and rubble seeing the chaos of the hub.

"The whole city must've felt that... the whole of South Wales!" Gwen shouted from her place next to Ianto a bit dazed.

"I'm gonna take a look outside," Jack told them running towards the door of the hub as Ianto and Gwen helped each other up to their feet and hurried over towards one of the computer monitors. Ianto quickly punched in some keys to see the extent of the damage.

"Little bit bigger than South Wales..." Ianto replied to Gwen's earlier statement staring at the screen.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Ealing, London ****8 am**

"Luke, are you all right?" Sarah Jane asked her son as she rushed over to him bending down, concerned about his well-being. Looking around her attic and saw it all topsy-turvy with papers and alien technology flung everywhere.

"Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference" Luke said getting to his feet; Sarah looked out of the window and noticed that it had gone dark.

"But it's night! It wasn't night, it was eight o'clock in the morning... Mr. Smith! I need you!" Sarah Jane said panicking at what was going on; Mr. Smith then came alive with smoke and a loud fanfare playing.

"Can you just stop giving that fanfare, and just tell me what happened!" She told Mr. Smith.

"Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive" Mr. Smith Informed Sarah Jane Smith.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGWHGDW

**New York ****3 am**

"Ouch," Rogue said as she fell out the bed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"What the…?" Rogue asked herself looking around the room to see clothes (Jubilee's) books, papers, make-up (Kitty's) scattered all over the room. She quickly scrambled up off the floor to bet a better look around the room. She heard Jubilee moaning

"Ahh, come on chica it's too early get up."

"Like yeah, we don't have a danger room session this morning" Kitty added rolling over.

Rouge huffed and rolled her eyes and walked towards the bedroom to see if she could find what caused the mansion to shake.

"Oh, ma…" Rogue whispered shocked at what she could see. Quickly she ran towards the bedroom door and flung it open to see the hallway also a mess with turned over tables, broken vases and fallen down pictures.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby poking his head out the door a few doors down.

"I 'ave no idea. Go wake everyone up, I'll get the Professa" Rogue said running towards to teachers wing of the mansion being careful to avoid any broken furnishings.

~Professor~ Rogue shouted in her mind panicking calling him telepathically but receiving no answer as she was nearing the wing housing the teachers, so she tried ~Professor~ still no answer. Reaching the corridor she saw Mr. Summers stood outside the Professors door.

"Mista Summer!" Rogue shouted stopping in front of him "What's going on, where is the professor?" she asked

"Not here, Miss Grey and Miss Monroe went to get him from Cerebro, but you need to get back to bed," Cyclops told her.

"How can I do tha with the whole school panicking," Rouge asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should look outside."

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Sunnydale 12 am**

"What the… What was that?" asked Buffy as she pulled herself up off the floor of the magic box to see it a complete mess with books on the floor and crystals ornaments smashed. "Is everyone okay?" she shouted.

"Fine you know apart from the fact that I got thrown into a wall" Xander replied while rubbing his head and propping himself up against the wall.

"We're okay," said Willow said helping Tara up off the floor.

"Oh look at this mess, it's going to take time to clean it up, time which could be spent earning money," Anya said with a sigh looking at the store

"Really Anya?" Xander asked leaning against the wall.

"I mean, I'm fine," she said walking towards him.

"Do we know what might have caused it?" Willow asked Giles.

"I don't know it seemed like an earthquake," he said slowly getting up off the floor and pulling out a cloth from his pocket to clean his glasses.

"Great an earthquake on the hell mouth just what we need; do you know what might have caused it?" Buffy asked walking towards him.

"Bunnies," said Anya and everyone turned to look at her near Xander "What? They're not all fluffy and cute" she said in her defence.

"I don't think it's bunnies, but if it is not an earthquake someone could be trying to open the Hellmouth," Giles said tiredly.

"Could be" mumbled Anya helping Xander up when Dawn came bursting through the front door in her pyjamas "Have you seen...? Whoa, this place is a mess" she said looking around.

"Have we seen…? Dawn! You're supposed to be in bed…! Where's Spike!?" Buffy said irritably.

"Sorry the little nibblet go away from me" Said Spike jogging up behind Dawn.

"That doesn't matter you guys really need to see this" Dawn pulling Buffy towards the door with the rest of the Scooby gang in tow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the hopefully improved version of this story. I'm sorry it's taking so long but this story will be updated.


	2. The Deserted Planet

**_Disclaimer_** ~I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures the BBC. The X-men (movies (20th Century Fox), comics (Marvel) or television programme (marvel)) or Buffy the vampire slayer created by Joss Whedon. Used extracts from Planet of the Dead, which I do not own.

* * *

**Chapter****One**

**The Deserted Planet**

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGWHGDW

**Kitchen of Grimmauld Place**

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as they all sat down for a dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place, the former family home for The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the current Headquarters for The Order of The Phoenix since Voldemort return at the tri-wizard tournament earlier in the year.

However, nobody knew how to answer Harry's question as nobody knew where Hermione was. When Remus and Nymphadora Tonks (Tonks) went round to collect her but she was nowhere to be seen, and when they managed to get in contact with her parents, who were on holiday in France, they thought that she was staying at the Burrow. So when Harry asked this question, everybody was well and truly stumped.

"Yeah where is she? We haven't seen her all summer, and she hasn't returned any of our owls" Ron asked the adults at the table, but they just looked at each other not sure on what to do.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Ginny said accusingly narrowing her eyes at the order.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said reprimanding her daughter.

"But is true isn't it?" Harry said as more of a statement than a question "That's why she not here, you don't have a clue where she is, for all we know she could have been taken by Voldemort" Harry said starting to raising his voice.

"Harry listen to me you need to calm down she…." Sirius had started to say but was cut off by Harry "Calm down! How can I possibly calm down when one of my best friends is out there missing possibly dead!" he shouted standing up from his seat.

"Unbelievable" Ginny muttered.

"Do you even care about her at all or is she just someone you can't be bothered with!" Harry said continuing shouting at the table getting worked up.

"Getting angry won't help Har.." Remus started to say but was interrupted.

"NO! We need to go and find her!" He almost roared. With that, he turned away from the table causing his chair to fall on the floor and stormed out of the kitchen, with Ron and Ginny hot on his heels.

"Harry!" Ginny whisper-shouted, "Harry!" she said again following him up the stairs to the first floor.

"What?!" he said turning around his face like thunder.

"Look," she said pulling him to the side on the first-floor landing "Getting angry isn't going to help anyone," she said raising her hand to stop Harry from interrupting "Hermione is mine and Ron's friend to, and we're just as worried about her as you are." She finished giving Harry a pointed look reminiscent of Hermione's.

"Sorry," Harry said staring at the floor.

"Anyway, for my birthday last year, she gave me a mobile phone to contact her in case of an emergency."

"What? ...Oh" Ron said joining the conversation "What's a mobile phone?" Ron asked puzzled "And why did you get one and not me or Harry?" he said with a tinge of jealousy.

"It's what muggles use to talk to one another over long distances," Harry told him.

"And probably because she knows that you'll either lose it, break it or just forget about it completely," Ginny told the boys who both had the decency to look away.

"But it won't work, muggle technology and magic don't mix," Ron said surprising them "What?" Ron said to a shocked Harry and Ginny "Hermione told me" he replied, and both Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in understanding.

"I know that," Ginny said, "But Hermione said that she had adapted it to be powered by magic."

So Ginny pulled out her phone to make the call to Hermione.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Meanwhile in a desert on a planet far, far away**

"Stuck in a desert, on an empty planet in over 30⁰c heat, with people we don't know, with our only way out of here stuck in the sand and a storm coming." The Doctor said enthusiastically.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione stated.

The Doctor replied by grinning ear from ear.

"Great," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, funny sort of sand, this." He said crouching down "There's a trace of something else." He said as he lifted some sand to his mouth to taste "Blah. Not good." He stated while standing up trying to rid the taste from his mouth.

"Well, it would' be."

"No, it tastes like. Never mind."

"Hold on a minute. I saw you, mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" said a dark-skinned man walking towards The Doctor.

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. Look, if you must know, we were tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny, little hole. No danger to anyone. Then suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it."

"Well then where is it? Where it the whole? "Asked the driver "There's nothing. There's just sand."

"All right. You want proof? We drove through this." He said and threw a handful of sand into the air, and the air starts to shift and distort around the hole.

"That's a door?" asked Hermione.

"Yep pretty much."

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" said the driver.

"The bus came through, but we can't." The Doctor corrected him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" the driver says as he runs towards the hole.

"No, no, don't," the Doctor told him.

"I'm going home, mate!"

"I said don't!" he shouted, but it was too late as the driver entered the 'door' a loud scream could be heard as he burned briefly and his smoking bones tottered out the other side of the tunnel before collapsing.

"He was a skeleton, man. He was bones. Just bones" said the dark-skinned man pointing at the doorway.

"It was the bus. Look at the damage. The bus it was protecting us. Great big box of metal." The Doctor told them.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? The safest place is inside a car because the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." said a young man around the age of 22.

"Yeah but a Faraday cage needs to be closed, and the only way back is in that bus, which has been ripped wide open," said Hermione.

"Well, slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. But there should be enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope" said The Doctor.

"So we have to drive a nine-ton bus, currently buried in the sand, with nothing but our bare hands. Right? "Hermione questioned.

"I'd say nine and a half tons, but the point still stands, yes." he replied correcting her.

"Well we better get on the bus, stay out here any longer well will probably keel over," Hermione said heading back towards the bus.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"If we're all going to be stuck here for a while I guess we better introduce ourselves," Hermione said from a seat at the front of the bus.

"I'm Hermione," she said with a smile "And this is The Doctor." She said nodding to him.

"Hello." he said and gave a wave from his position opposite Hermione.

"And you are?" she asked them.

"Nathan." said the young man in a seat behind the Doctor.

"I'm Barclay." said the dark-skinned man sat opposite Nathan.

"Angela. Angela Whittaker." said a woman in her late 30's with blonde hair two seats behind the Nathan.

"My name's Louis. Everyone calls me Lou. And this is Carmen" said a man sat with an arm around his wife towards the back of the bus.

"Great, so..Doctor?" Hermione said knowing the Doctor would take control.

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." He told them.

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway? Someone made it for a reason." said Carmen.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked her.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things." Lou supplied.

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?" The Doctor asked her putting three fingers up behind his back.

"Three." He changes it to four.

"Four."

"Very good. Low-level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun. What can you see, Carmen? Tell me, what's out there?" He asked her.

"Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind, and shining."

"What is it?"

"Death. Death is coming."

"We're going to die," Angela said getting upset.

"I knew it, man. I said so," said Barclay shaking his head.

"We can't die out here. No one's going to find us," said Nathan putting his head in his hands. "Will we be bones, like the bus driver?" he asked becoming distraught.

"Stop it, all of you. Everyone, stop it! Angela, look at me. Angela? Angela?" The Doctor said getting Angela to raise her head "Good now answer me one question, Angela. That's it. At me. There we go. Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?" He asked her

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Answer the question."

"Just home."

"And what's home?"

"Me and Mike and Suzanne. That's my daughter. She's eighteen.

"Suzanne. Good. What about you?" he asked Barclay.

"Don't know. Going round Tina's".

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?".

"Not yet." he said smiling.

"Good boy. What about you, Nathan?" He asked him.

"Bit strapped for cash. I lost my job last week. I was going to stay in and watch TV."

"Brilliant. And you two?" he asked.

"I was going to cook." said Lou.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen supplied.

"What's for tea?" The Doctor asked.

"Chops. A nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." said Lou shrugging his shoulder.

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, mmm. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina." The Doctor said.

"Hey!" Barclay interrupting him.

"Just think of them. Because that planet out there, all three suns, wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing, compared to all those things waiting for you. Food, home, and people. Hold on to that, because we're going to get there. I promise. I'm going to get you home." The Doctor said giving them hope.

"Good so first things, first Nathan, Barclay pull up the seats from the bus, Angela get behind the wheel." The Doctor said "Carmen relax and tell me if you see anything and Lou, please stay with her" He finished walking off the bus.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Desert**

"So," Hermione said following him off the bus "Do you think there is anything out there," she said nodding toward the horizon "I mean no planet can be completely empty right?"

"It's possible, but I don't know something's not right," he said looking at the sand again.

"It never is," Hermione said looking out.

"Here we go," Barclay said getting off the bus with seat and Nathan in tow.

"That's my boys." The Doctor said and took the seat off him "See, we lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse onto it."

"In that case, I would let some air out of the tyres. Just a little bit. It will spread the weight of the bus and give it more grip against the sand." Hermione said.

"Oh, that's good." The Doctor said grinning.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep," Barclay said pointing out the obvious.

"Then start digging." The Doctor said.

"With what?" he asked looking around. Hermione quickly excused herself and got back on the bus and headed towards her beaded bag near the front of the bus, she picked it up and walked upstairs to what was left of the top deck. And placed her bag on the floor, checking no one could see what she was, she reached in and pulled out her wand before transfiguring a small shovel and an axe then placing her wand in her boot, taking the axe, shovel and bag downstairs.

"With this," she said walking off the bus and handing him the shovel. "Try that. It might help with the seats," she said passing Nathan the axe

"Thanks," Nathan said and headed back inside.

"I can't find the keys!" Angela shouted from inside the bus.

"Oh no, buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, then it's one button to start, the other one to stop, yeah?" The Doctor said walking towards the doors of the bus.

"Right. Hold on. Oh, I've got it. Here we go. Ding, ding." she says and starts the engine. When it starts to make a coughing and spluttering sound so quickly she turns it off.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound too good." the Doctor says, and he and Hermione look at the smoke coming out of the engine from the back. "Oh, never mind losing half the top deck. You know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up." he said.

"Anyone know mechanics?" Hermione asked.

"Me. I did a two week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..." Barclay said but was cut off by the Doctor "Off you go, then. Try stripping the air filter. Fast as you can. Back in two ticks." he said and walked off.

In the distance, on the horizon, there was an outline of an alien with the head of an insect and pincers watching him walk away from the bus with Hermione not far behind.

When they were far enough way, Hermione asked him "Tell me. If Carmen's right if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Why would someone do this on purpose?"

"I don't know, but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet now."

"Do you think we can?"

"I live in hope." he said as they crest another dune.

"Ah, don't like the look of that," he said staring at the hazy horizon.

"Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away."

"But getting closer."

"If that's a sandstorm, we'll get ripped to shreds."

"It's a storm. Who says it's sand?" he said, and they started to run towards the bus.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"Closer, and closer, and closer." Carmen chanted.

"Where is it?" The Doctor asked running on the bus.

"There. There on the seat. Why do you need it?". Hermione asked picking it up her bag and reaching in for her phone.

"I need to call somebody."

"Who?" she asked.

"UNIT" was all he said.

"Wait, how are you going to ring somebody there is no signal, where on another planet," Barkley asked.

"Using this," The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" Nathan asked the Doctor.

"Sonic Screwdriver," Hermione said before the Doctor could get a word in "But you already used the sonic on it so it can phone anywhere and anywhen when in the universe," Hermione said confused.

"Yes but it can't receive calls can it" the Doctor replied knowingly.

"Wait so you're telling me that people might have been trying to phone me but can't because I'm 'out of range' Hermione said unbelievably using quotation marks.

"Sorry about that" The Doctor said taking the phone off Hermione sonicing it after he had finished the phone it started to ring everybody looked at him "It's not me" The Doctor said.

Hermione grabbed the phone of him and was shocked, to say the least, and then nervous " It's Ginny I was supposed to stay with them for the summer, what should I do?" Hermione said starting to panic.

"Answer it," said Barkley.

"Yeah and say what. Sorry I'm late, but I'm kind of stuck on another planet, yeah she'll believe that won't she" Hermione huffs annoyance. She takes a deep breath before heading towards the doors of the bus. "Here goes nothing" she mutters and walks off the bus answering the phone.

"Hello?" Hermione asked answering the phone.

"Hermione where are you? We've been trying to call you for over half an hour" asked Ginny slightly worried.

"Yeah sorry about that I haven't been able to get a signal" Hermione replied scowling at the bus "Wait, you said we who's we?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm here with Harry and Ron," Ginny told her.

"So where are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, am I on loud speaker?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "So where…" Ginny started asking but was cut off due to the muttering coming from the phone.

"Do you know what this is? Good then you know that you need to shut up!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Come on though just let him use your phone" Barkley slightly pleaded.

"How about he uses yours" she replied her voice rising "It's dead; Nathan doesn't want his phone wrecked, Angela left hers at home and Carmen and Lou phones won't work, the Doc mumbled about the conductivity their phones, " he told her.

"Well you're going to have to wait I'm busy" her voice hinting with anger.

"Come on its way more important than whatever else there doing," Barkley said.

"Barkley," Hermione said.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Uh…Hermione where are you? Aannnd who was that you were talking to?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Um I'm just out, with... some people I know," Hermione said stumbling on her words.

"It sounds like you have been in an accident," Harry said.

"Nope, no problem we're fine… " Hermione replied hoping she sounded convincing.

"Are you sure? Because we can come and get you" Ginny said.

"Positive" she replied.

"So when will you be home?" Ron asked.

"Not quite sure," she said but in the background they could hear shouts "Hermione I really need the phone," the Doctor shouted "Yes well just wait a minute" "Hermione!" he shouted again.

"I should be home by tomorrow?" Hermione said sounding unsure of herself, "Which is the…?" she trailed off not knowing the date.

"10th," Ginny said slightly confused as to how she could forget the date.

"Of…?" Hermione again trailed off.

"August" Harry supplied with his a frown on his face.

"Yes right the 10th of August," she said shakily with a laugh.

"Hermione, why did you tell your parents you were staying at the Burrow and us that you were in France?, You've been missing all summer. When Remus and Tonks called them…" "Sorry," the Doctor said as he took the phone from Hermione cutting off Harry "She'll have to call you back later" he spoke into the phone "Doctor!" they hear Hermione shout then the phone went dead.

"Sorry but I really need to make that call Allons-y" the Doctor spoke to Hermione then walked off.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Kitchen of Grimmauld Place**

"Well that was weird," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I wonder who that Doctor bloke is and Barkley," Harry said wondering.

"What I don't get is why she wouldn't tell us where she was going?" Ron hurt that Hermione didn't tell them.

"Probably because knowing you two you would do something stupid and rash be too worried about her, I mean come it's Hermione she wouldn't do anything she is not sure of, and she has saved all our lives at least once," Ginny said reassuringly.

"I guess," Harry said scratching his head.

"Look we better tell them that she'll be home tomorrow so they can go round to make sure she's okay," Ginny said to Harry and Ron.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer** ~ _I do not own any of these fictional characters or the Books, Films, Television Programmes or Comics because if I did most stories would be a lot different. Used extracts from Planet of the Dead Which I do not own._

**_A/N Hope you_****_'_****_re enjoying it so far all comments and reviews are appreciated and any ideas on what you would like to see happen._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Home Sweet Home**

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**On a Deserted Planet far, far away**

While Barclay was fixing the engine, Nathan was digging the wheels out of the sand, Angela was trying to start the engine, and Lou was comforting Carmen, the Doctor and Hermione were trudging out to the dunes to take pictures if the approaching storm.

"Send this back to Earth." The Doctor told Hermione "See if Malcolm can analyse the storm."

"Look there's something in those clouds. Something shining. Look." Hermione said pointing to the pictures.

"Like metal. Why would there be metal in a storm?" The Doctor wondered.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"So fast and strong. They ride the storm. They are the storm." Carmen said gazing off.

"But what are they?" Lou asked his wife.

"They devour."

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Desert**

"Did you hear something?" Hermione asked the Doctor.

"Hold on. Busy." The Doctor replied.

"There was a noise, like a sort of." she said looking around "Doctor," she said as she turned around to see an Alien, a biped with an insect head, pointing it's weapon at them as they raise their hands.

"Wait. I shouted wait; people usually wait." The Doctor said.

"Yes, I know." Hermione said "What?" she said to the Doctor giving her a look "The TARDIS translation circuit," Hermione said.

"Uh," The Doctor says "I'm surprised it's working, sometimes it can be a bit hit and miss with us being 'out of range'," he says with air quotes and smiles unabashedly. "We mean no harm," The Doctor told the biped who gestures with its weapon.

"Guess were moving then." says Hermione "Do you think they are responsible for us being brought here." she asks

"No, no, no, no, no. Look at the ship. It's a wreck. They crashed, just like us" He tells her as they walk towards the wreck.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**The Spaceship**

"This place is freezing!" Hermione complained rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Mmm. The hull's made of photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside." The Doctor said. "Oh, this is beautiful. Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep spacer." He said admiring the ship.

"Great I'll make sure to remember that and call my interior designer." she said sarcastically.

Two aliens chitter between themselves as one of them touches a round purple device on their overall.

"Oh, right, good. Yes. Hello. That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us." The Doctor said.

"You will suffer for your crimes as you have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race. You came here in the two hundred to destroy us." One of the Tritovores said.

"Sorry, what's the two hundred?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the bus. Number two hundred. They mean the bus." Hermione told him.

"Oh. No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Hermione did. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Hermione. We got pulled through that wormhole. The two hundred doesn't look like that normally. It's broken the same as your ship." The Doctor informed the Tritovores who lowered their weapons.

"Just like that?." Hermione asked.

"Yeah well they believe me." The Doctor told her.

Hermione looks at him and shakes her head in reply.

"What? I've got a very honest face." He said smiling at her. Hermione just folds her arms and raises an eyebrow "And the translator says I'm telling the truth. Plus the face. Right. So, first things first. There's a very strange storm heading our way. Can you send out a probe?"

"No, we lost power," The other Tritovore says.

"Oh, lost power. Hmm" The Doctor says running towards the broken control panel with wires everywhere. "The crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can jiggle it back". He kicks the machine, and it comes to life. "Okay doke, let's launch that probe," he says. The probe launches from the ship into the sky towards the storm.

Using the Sonic The Doctor brings up a hologram to show Hermione their current location while waiting for the probe to reach its destination "The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe," the image then zooms into the planet "The planet San Helios."

"It's beautiful." Hermione says staring at the image "Wonderful."

"The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb." He informed her.

"By waste matter, you mean," Hermione said hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"They feed off what others leave behind from their behind if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies" He said. "That is the San Helios City," he said pointing to the image.

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us" Hermione said.

"I don't think it's that simple. We're in the city right now" He told her.

"But it's sand. That first image, the temples, and houses, what is it? Ancient history?" she asks.

"This image was taken last year," One Tritovore said.

"It became a desert in one year?" She asked astounded.

"I said there was something in the sand. The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife, and a hundred billion people turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die" The Doctor said.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione gasped in horror.

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helios." He said wondering what could do such a thing. The phone rings.

"Malcolm, tell me the bad news." The Doctor said.

"Oh, you are clever. It is bad news. It's the wormhole, Doctor. It's getting bigger" Malcolm a scientific advisor who works for UNIT under Captain Erisa Magambo.

"How can it get bigger by itself?" the Doctor asked him.

"Well, that's why I'm phoning. You'll work it out, if I know you, sir" Malcolm said.

"Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles heading upwards. I've grounded all flights above can't risk anyone else falling through" Said Captain Erisa Magambo.

"Good work, both of you," The Doctor said.

"But I have to know. Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?" she asked the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry. Call waiting. Got to go." He said cancelling the call.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked,

"Doctor, it's Nathan. We got those duckboard things down, but…".

"It's my fault," Angela said interrupting him.

"No, it's not. Don't say that" Nathan told her.

"Why, what's happened?" The Doctor ask.

"We kept on turning the engine, but, we're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out this bus is never going to move" He told the Doctor.

"What is it, what's wrong? Doctor, tell me" Hermione said.

"You promised you'd get us home. Doctor? Are you still there?" Nathan asked, but he had already hung up

"Doctor, tell me. What did they say?" Hermione asked "Wait…how come they can ring us I thought…" but before she could finish there was a loud beeping ringing throughout the ship, and one of the Tritovores butted in "It's the probe. It's reached the storm."

"And," The Doctor asks

"It's not a storm." An image of stingrays appears flying through the air.

"It's a swarm. Millions of them" Hermione said.

"Billions," The Doctor said then the screen goes blank "Oh, we've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten." The Doctor says.

"How far away is that swarm?" Hermione asked.

"A hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in… twenty minutes. No, no, no, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole" He replied.

"They're heading for Earth," she said.

"Show the analysis," The Doctor asks one of the Tritovores and a hologram of a stingray appeared "Incredible. They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, and then move on to the next world. Start the life cycle all over again".

"So, they make the wormholes?" She asked the Doctor.

"They must do" was all he said.

"But how? If the wormhole belongs to them, why are they a hundred miles away?" Hermione asks.

"Because they need to be? No, that's bonkers" He says walking off "Hang on. Yes." The Doctor says his eyes light up "Oh, do you see?" He says turning towards Hermione "Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet. Round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space. The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence" He explains.

"So the wormhole's getting bigger because they're getting closer." Hermione said "But how do they get through? Because that wormhole's a killer" she asked.

"See the exoskeleton," He said.

"Metal? They've got bones of metal?" She questioned.

"They eat metal and extrude it into the exoskeleton. So their speed makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe. Perfect design" He said.

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert; you're loving this aren't you."

"Of course," he said.

"Me too," she says smiling.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"It sounds like a storm," Nathan said.

"If it rains, we've got water," Angela said trying to raise the mood.

"No water. All of it dust. But the girl." Carmen said.

"Don't, sweetheart. What girl?" Lou asked his wife.

"The girl. She will create sparks."

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Spaceship**

"Wait. We came here through the wormhole, but our Tritovore didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. So why did they crash?" Hermione wondered.

"Ah, good question. Like she said, why did you crash?" Doctor asked the Tritovores who took them to a large well inside the spaceship.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Engine room**

"Oh, yes. Gravity well. Look, goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened?" He asked the Tritovores.

"The drive system stalled." One Tritovore said.

"Ten miles up, you fell out of the sky. But what caused that?"

"No idea." The other one said.

"But wait a minute. That's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact? Oh, yes. That's better than diesel." He said a smile gracing hid features.

"What? You can use the crystal to move the bus?" Hermione said hopefully.

"I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the two hundred's small enough." He said pressing buttons on a screen near the hole.

"How does a crystal drive a bus?" Hermione asked.

"In a super clever outer-spacey way. Just trust me. There's the crystal!" He said pointing to a small screen. "It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts?".

"All frozen," The Tritovore said.

"Well, maybe I can open them. Ah! Internal comms. Put that on." He says handing unit to Hermione.

"You stay here. Keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens." he says as Hermione sits at the edge of the gravity well and looking down as the Doctor runs back through the spaceship.

**Spaceship**

"If I can use the sunlight to start the automatic maintenance…Hermione If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let me know" he said.

**Engine room**

"Nothing yet." She said standing up.

**Spaceship**

"Anything now?" he asked.

**Engine room**

"Afraid not." she said looking down the shaft.

**Spaceship**

The Doctor connects various cables together. "Any sign of movement?" He asks again.

**Engine room**

"Nope." she says pulling her wand out of her boot.

**Spaceship**

"How's that?" He asks.

**Engine room**

Not even looking down the shaft to check "Nothing."

**Spaceship**

"Any result?" he asked.

**Engine room**

"No, but let me get this right. You need that crystal. Then consider it done" she said getting her wand ready.

**Spaceship**

"Why, what do you mean? Hermione? Hermione!" he shouts running into the engine room.

**Engine Room**

Hermione levitates a broken piece of machinery down the shaft towards the security grid and hits the big red button with it deactivating the grid and then brings it back up in time for the Doctor to come running in.

"What? You didn't think I would be stupid enough to go down did you?" Hermione asked him hands on hips.

"No of course not," he said.

"Mmhmm," she said raising her eyebrow and pointed her wand down the shaft towards the crystal "Wingardium Leviosa" and the crystal started to float up.

"Make sure to get the whole thing not just the crystal the whole plate thing," He said.

Hermione huffs in annoyance causing the crystal to fall…"Roar".

"What was that?" she asked recasting the spell on the crystal and the plate.

"We never did find out why the ship crashed. Careful. Slowly. Have you got an open-vent system?" The Doctor asked the Tritovores.

"Yes," one replied.

"I thought so." he said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked carefully guiding the crystal and base up the shaft.

"It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft." He explained.

"One of the creatures." she stated pausing as not to drop the crystal.

"It got trapped in the vents, caused the crash." He carried on explaining.

"It's not moving. Do you think it's injured," she said.

"No, it's dormant because it's so cold down there, but your spell raising the temperature." He said.

"I've got it!" she said lifting it up out of the well "BANG" and the well shook one of the creatures made its way up.

"It's going to eat its way up." He said panicking.

"Catch," Hermione said tossing the crystal and the base towards The Doctor and casting a spell to send a shock waved down the well to slow down the stingray before reactivating the security grid preventing it from getting through and being electrocuted before placing her wand back in her boot.

"Ooh, you're good." he says holding the crystal and base running back to the spaceship.

"Commander? Mission complete. Now, we've got to get back to the two hundred, all of us."

"A captain can't leave his ship," One Tritovore says.

"Oh, don't be so daft. A captain can leave his ship if there's a bus standing by." The Doctor said to the Tritovore when there was a resounding BANG throughout the crashed ship.

"What the hell was that? I thought the creature was dead!" Hermione shouted

"Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm?" The Doctor said his eyebrows raised.

"Do you mean if there's more on board?" Hermione said with dread.

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us. And those things wake up hungry." he said shaking his head "Commander, you've got to come with us right now" He said trying to convince them to come.

"Come back to Earth. We'll find you a home." Hermione said trying to persuade them

"And that's the word of the brightest witch of her age. Come on," he said trying to coax them. The Commander then starts to walk towards them while the other remains and walks towards the control panel, When a stingray then appears crashing through the ceiling of the ship, eating the Tritovore. The Commander turns to see this then raises his weapon in an act of revenge.

"No, don't" The Doctor shouts but it's too late The Commander gone.

"There's nothing we can do. Run!" he says pushing Hermione towards the exit.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDHGDW

**Bus**

"What sort of storm is that?" Angela asks with panic in her voice.

"Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run." Carmen chants.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Desert**

The Phone rings.

"Doctor?" Malcolm asks.

"Not now, Malcolm!" he shouts ending the call running towards the bus.

"Fair do's. He's a busy man." Malcolm says to Magambo and himself.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**By the bus**

The Doctor and Hermione run towards the bus across the dunes with the storm fast approaching.

"At last. Where've you been?" Nathan asks.

"Get inside. Get them sitting down. " He says to Nathan "Now then, let's have a look."

"So what does that crystal do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal." He says throwing it away.

"What? Then what was the point," she says confused.

"The point was for these. The clamps," he says magnetically attaching them to the wheels.

"One there. One there. One there. And one there." He says getting on the bus.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," she says rolling her eyes at him before heading upstairs to transfigure some spare pieces of metal into a hammer before running back downstairs careful to obscure it from view. "Best thing I could find I'm afraid," she said handing him the hammer.

"I'm sure I'll manage," he said passing her the phone.

"Press redial." He says as he fixes the rest of the crystal assembly to the steering wheel and Hermione hold the phone up to his ear.

"Malcolm, it's me." He says.

"I'm ready." he replies.

"Ready for what?" he asks.

"I don't know. You tell me," he asks getting excited.

"I'm going to try to get back. But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole." He tells him.

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on Counter-oscillation, perchance?" He asks knowing it's right.

"Oh, Malcolm, you're Brilliant." The Doctor said.

"Coming from you, sir that means the world!" Malcolm said happy that the Doctor called him brilliant.

"Doctor what sort of something? That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat." Magambo asks.

"Sorry, got to go!" nods to Hermione, who ends the call.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDHGDWHGDW

**Earth, Mobile HQ**

"All troops mobilise and stand ready. Possible Code Red. Unknown." She says into her ear com.

"Understood. Code Red. Repeat, Code Red unknown" says Calhoon. The soldiers take aim at the wormhole with everything they've got.

"Section two, armed, "said the Sergeant.

"Section three, armed," said the Corporal.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together" The Doctor said.

"And how do you do that?" she asked.

"I need something non-corrosive, something malleable, something ductile, something…gold, silver, copper, or iron". He says looking at Hermione

"Hey, hey, use this," Barclay says coming down the aisle showing his wristwatch.

"I said gold." The Doctor said.

"It is gold," he said,

"Oh, they saw you coming," the Doctor said, and Barclay returns to his seat.

"Hermione" the Doctor he says.

"Doctor, I can't create them but maybe.…" Hermione said sighing and reached into her top and pulled out a solid silver and gold necklace chain. Looking at the Doctor, she removed the chain and 'dropped' it on the floor allowing her to slip her wand out of her boot enlarge it before handing it to the Doctor.

"Thank you" he said knowing how much it meant.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Earth, Mobile HQ**

"Done it. Transmit that, and the wormhole should close." Malcolm says please with himself.

"Then do it," Magambo says waiting.

"Well, after the Doctor's come through, obviously." He replies.

"I'm sorry. Believe me. That wormhole is a major threat, and I have a duty to every man, woman and child on this planet. It's got to be closed immediately. That's an order." she says.

"No, no, no, no. No, we can't just abandon him. He's the Doctor" He says standing up "How many times has he saved our lives? I won't let you, ma'am. I simply won't." he says standing up to her.

Captain Magambo points her pistol at Malcolm. "Right now, soldier." She said.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight." the Doctor says getting the bus ready.

"But what for? What's he doing?" Barclay asks holding on to the seat in front.

"Just do as he says," Hermione tells him.

The Doctor fires up the bus. "Come on. That's it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip." The bus slowly rises out of the sand and into the air.

"Ah, you are so kidding me," Barclay says looking out if the window.

"We're flying. It's flying." Nathan said unbelievably

"He's flying the bus," Lou said with a smile on his face.

"It's a miracle," Angela said overcome with joy.

"Anti-gravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go." The Doctor says turning the bus towards the wormhole causing everyone to be knocked to the right.

"Doctor, they're coming" Carmen warns him looking through the back window of the bus to see the swarm closing in.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Mobile HQ**

"I will never surrender. Never." Malcolm said standing his ground using his keyboard as a shield.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Hermione asked The Doctor.

"Only one way to find out. Next stop."

"Planet Earth!" she shouts, and the bus drives full speed into the wormhole, with the swarm getting ever closer. As they pass through the wormhole, the bus starts to violently shake causing some of the passengers to start screaming as it suddenly becomes dark. After a few moments, the bus then reappears from the other side of the wormhole into the tunnel and flys up into the air.

"It's London!" Barclay exclaimed looking down.

"We're back home," Angela said with a warm smile on her face.

"He did it. He did it!" Nathan said jumping up and down in his seat in glee.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Tunnel - North entrance**

"Captain!" Calhoon shouts as the bus comes through and then calls her through the walkie-talkie. "Captain, they're back. It's the bus, ma'am, it's come back, and it's flying," he tells her, and she comes out of the mobile HQ and looking up at the flying bus only to have the first of the stingrays come through.

"Code Red. Fire at will." Magambo orders them.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Mobile HQ**

'Ring, Ring,' Malcolm quickly answers the phone.

"Malcolm, close that wormhole." The Doctor shouts while driving the bus.

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir," he says and hits F8 and sparks fly

"Oh, no, no. No." He said but then got thrown backwards off his chair by large sparks that cause a fire to break out and scrambles to gets an extinguisher to put it out.

"Malcolm, listen to me." The Doctor tells him

"It's not working." He says

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through." The Doctors says trying to fly the bus.

"Well, what do I do?" he asks.

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up." he tells Malcolm.

"But by how much?" Malcolm asks.

"Five hundred Bernard's! Do it now!" The Doctor shouts ending the call.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Mobile HQ**

"Yes!" Malcolm shouts in victory as the wormhole collapses at both ends.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Tunnel - North entrance**

"Target at nine o'clock!" Magambo shouts and a rocket is launched and takes down a stingray.

"I don't believe it. Guns that work." Magambo said shocked.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Bus**

"Doctor, it's coming for us," Nathan warned him.

"Oh no, you don't." he said and turns the bus, hitting the stingray.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Tunnel - North entrance**

"Twelve o'clock. Take it out." Magambo orders and the last one gets blasted and crashes to the ground in pieces. "Cease fire," she shouts.

"Cease fire!" Calhoon repeats.

"Arms down," she says looking around seeing the bus hovering. The Doctor gently brings the bus down but lands with a thud to the sound cheering and applauds from both UNIT and the passengers on board. He opens the doors with his sonic, and the passengers disembark off the bus.

"Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you, and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." Calhoon tells them.

The Doctor flashes his psychic paper "We don't count." The Doctor says pointing to himself and Hermione.

"Doctor," Malcolm says as he comes out the mobile HQ walking towards the Doctor.

"You must be Malcolm." The Doctor says, and Malcolm hugs the Doctor.

"Oh. Oh. I love you. I love you. I love you." he says over and over as he hugs the Doctor.

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." said Magambo.

"Yes, ma'am." He says standing up and walking away. "I love you," Malcolm said pointing to the Doctor as he carries on walking.

"Doctor," Magambo said saluting him "I salute you whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?" she asked as she lowered her hand

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads." he said pointing to Barclay and Nathan "Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest." he said.

"I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you," she said nodding to his right and there was the TARDIS being unloaded from a truck.

"Better than a bus, any day. Hello," he said walking up to the TARDIS and giving her a tap.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, she doesn't mind."

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance." He replied with a smile.

"Till we meet again, Doctor," she said bidding him a farewell. "Miss Granger," she said nodding.

"I hope so" he says and walks toward the TARDIS with Hermione tow, wondering what adventure they will be going on next. The adventure she didn't expect however was to be taken home.

**TARDIS**

"So where are we?" she asked walking around the console.

"Home" he replied while flipping a few switched

"Home?" she asked puzzled.

"Yep your house 10th August 1995 at 3:00 pm," he said very flatly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you told your friend that you would be home tomorrow which is now today" he replied.

"Yeah but this is a time machine tomorrow could be a week or a month," Hermione said walking towards the Doctor.

"Yes but that wouldn't be fair on you or your friends" He protested fiddling with some buttons.

Hermione started opened her mouth to say something but opted against it. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"No problem" he replied with one of his own. Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug which he happily returned. She started heading towards the doors of the TARDIS before stopping and turning around.


	4. Expelled

**Disclaimer **~ I do not own any of the Characters, Books, Films, TV Programs or Comics sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Expelled**

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place**

"So when are we leaving to get Hermione," Harry asked while playing Wizards chess with Ron and losing badly.

"Not we. Us, me, Tonks and Moody because you have to relax your disciplinary hearing at the Ministry is in two days, and you don't need anything worrying you" Remus told Harry.

"Yeah, I mean think about what Hermione will do when she finds out about your disciplinary hearing?" Ron said with a knowing look causing Harry to shuddered in thought.

"Let's hope she not or else I'm taking you down with me" Harry warned Ron. Whose eyes grew wide with fright.

"Ha, scared of a 15-year-old girl, what could she do?" Tonks wondered since she had never met Hermione.

"Trust us we have known Hermione for 4 years you don't want to be at the receiving end of her temper," Ron told her.

"So when are you going?" Ginny asked excitedly "I mean it is fun hanging around with you guys its just…" she said trailing off not wanting to offend them.

"Well, we'll need to owl her first to double check she is in fact home, okay," Remus said.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Hermione's House**

"Christmas?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Yeah Christmas, you never stay always flying off. It's not good to be alone" Hermione told him. "Come on Doctor enjoy it" Hermione finished with a smile on her face.

"Well…" he trailed off leaning on the TARDIS outside.

"Oh, come on when is the last time you had a proper Christmas dinner with turkey and all the trimmings?" Hermione said trying to persuade him. But the Doctor said nothing just raised an eyebrow in response.

Hermione huffed in reply "I'm not cooking it if that's any consolation" she said hands on hips.

"Look I'm sorry but..." The Doctor said but was interrupted

"Uh, why are you so persistent and stubborn, just have fun" she said getting worked up then a slow smile crept up on her face she walked towards the Doctor "Did I mention that I was going to see some friends to over Christmas" she said. "That they may or may not be mutants, vampires, Wiccans and the one and only Slayer" she finished knowing look that he wouldn't refuse due to his own curiosity.

"Uh fine then," the Doctor said in a mock aspirated voice but with a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes thank you, you won't regret it" she replied with her face beaming and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah"

"And just so you know I'll be calling you a lot, and I mean a lot so you can't worm your way out of this one okay " Hermione warned.

"Of course, now go your friends may be here any minute," the Doctor said with a wave.

"Fine just don't get into too much trouble or get yourself killed," Hermione said.

"Me, trouble, never" he replied with a wink and step into the TARDIS. Hermione stood and watched as it dematerialised from her back garden with the sound of wheezing engines a fading light and a gust of wind.

She went and opened the back door and places her bag on the side in the kitchen before then making her way through the hall missing a dozen letters stacked up on the side counter and upstairs to her bedroom. Hermione's bedroom is lilac in colour with a cream carpet. In front of the window which is opposite the door is a desk with one long drawer at the top and 3 smaller drawers ones running down on the right-hand side. The desk had a triple dressing table mirror along with a few sheets of parchment, 2 books and an inkwell and a quill. Next to it on the right, the wall was a filled with pictures of family and friends with a low bookcase beneath it running along the wall to meet the bed on the adjacent wall, and to the left of the desk was a medium size bookcase overflowing with books crammed in. On the wall to the left of the door was a larger bookcase stuffed with books both magical and muggle with a chair with a pillow in between the large and bookcases. On the opposite wall was Hermione's small -double bed with a bedside table on one side and the low bookcase on the other and a wooden box front of it. And the wall with the door was a floor length mirror and a modest wardrobe.

And there curled up in the middle of her bed was Crookshanks fast asleep. Slowly walking up to crooks and sitting on the edge of the bed she gave him a small kiss and whispered "Missed you Crooks" before stepping away to see a snowy white owl pecking at the window. "Hi Hedwig" she greeted the owl as she opened the window to allow the owl to perch on her desk chair with a letter tied to her leg. "Here I've got some treats," she said as she reached into her lower desk drawer and pulled out some owl treats "Here you go" and placed them in front of Hedwig and took the letter.

_Hermione,_

_We just wanted to make sure that you were home and to see if you are able to be picked up around 6:30__.__We__'__re not at the Burrow this year, but I can__'__t tell you much about it until you get here. I asked Harry to see if I could use Hedwig, Pig can__'__t seem to fly in a straight line __anymore; oh Ginny wants to write something. Ron_

_Hey Hermione, I can__'__t wait until you get here it has been so boring without you. This place is so gloomy we__'__re hardly allowed in any of the rooms and the ones we are allowed in all we are doing is cleaning doxies and boggarts uh. If I have to hear, Ron complain one more time! Please hurry. Ginny_

_Hermione, I__'__m glad that you__'__re okay I was worried when no one had heard from you especially after what happen. Write back soon. Harry _

Hermione sighed and quickly wrote a reply to all three before handing to it Hedwig waiting on the desk chair "Here go, Hedwig, fly safely" she said as the owl flew off. Hermione glanced at the clock to see It was half one and collected the books, parchment and inkwell and quill off her desk and placed them into her trunk as well as spares from one of the side desk drawers and pulled out sheets of parchment as well as quills and ink pots. Then walked over to the end of the bed and pulled out all the necessary books and equipment for the year from the wooden box, before hurrying over to her wardrobe to pull out her school trunk, robes, and casual clothes before putting it all in her trunk and placing her wand on the bed. Seeing it was only 4:15 she decided to go and get changed and have a nice hot relaxing shower and wash her hair.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and cleaned away the condensation that had formed on the mirror and looked at herself. During her time away with the Doctor she had changed in both appearance and personality. Her hair was cut shorter about two inches below her shoulders and had become tamed falling into ringlets instead of a mass bunch of curls. She had grown quite a bit too from 5'4 to 5'6, her body was no longer that of a 16-year-old girl but had grown into that of a woman with curves of 23.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and over to her the wooden box at the end of her bed and took out a small bottle of pills, uncapping the lid and taking two she quickly placed the bottle into her trunk and swallowed the two pills. Then she put on her dressing gown and sat down at her desk opening the top drawer and took out her make-up, hair dryer, and straighteners. Now looking back at her through much older eyes was her 16-year-old self, she had that, she applied her make-up before blow drying and straightening her hair reducing the number of mass curls her hair has transformed into making it almost look tame. Getting dressed she decided to wear light wash high waisted skinny jeans with a dark red asymmetrical crop camisole and a pair of matching dark red ballet flats.

With roughly 45 minutes to spare grabbed a leather jacket from her wardrobe and walked over to Crookshanks to wake him up, which he did with a very human yawn before stretching out on the bed and flicking his tail in Hermione's face before jumping off the bed and walking downstairs.

"Love you too Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted after him before picking up her wand and following with her trunk and Crookshanks carrier and placed them in the hall. Before walking towards the kitchen to get her bag and saw a dozen letters stacked up on the side and went to collect them. Looking through she saw that the majority were from Harry and Ron and some from Ginny. Before she could open them, an owl came swooping in through her open bedroom window and down the stairs waiting for Hermione to take the letter before flying away. As she turned it over there was the seal for the Ministry of Magic, quickly she ripped open the letter which stated.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed a great __number of spells including:_

_Blasting Curse_

_Colloportus _

_Disarming Charm_

_Episkey _

_Homenum Revelio_

_Incarcerous _

_Levitation Charm_

_Memory Charm_

_Patronus Charm _

_Protego_

_Rennervate_

_Stupefying Charm Stunner_

_Undetectable __Extension Charm_

_Vanishing Spell _

_At different times during the summer in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of __Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Speechless.

She was utterly shocked speechless. Numb was the only way that could describe how Hermione was feeling she couldn't believe it expelled. But she didn't understand she was seventeen well actually older but... what was she going to do? Sadly Hermione didn't have much time to dwell as she heard someone shuffling outside the door. Snapping out of her trance of self-pity and stuffed the letter into her jeans pocket before turning around to see a shadow hovering outside the door. Giving the door a suspicious look when scratching could be heard over the lock. Slowly she started to creep towards the right side hand of the door picking up her wand, ready to attack the intruder. The front door started to slowly creak open with the shadow appearing in the doorway, the intruder stepped slowly into the house looking right closing the door behind them. Then looked left only to come face to face with a stick and let out startled scream only to drop the small rock they had been holding and staring at Hermione.

"Who...? Who are…? What are…? Hermione…?" the girl asked stood frozen to the spot.

Hermione looked at the girl puzzled "Do I know you?" she asked pointing her wand at the girl.

"It's me, Kelly, we live across the road from each other," she said pointing to the door "We used to hang out."

"Kelly? Oh My God! Kelly!" she quickly lowering her wand and gave the girl a smile "I am so sorry, I thought you were some sort of burglar" Hermione said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah me too, that's why I came over. I thought you were with your family in France?" Kelly asked

"Well actually I was staying with some friends, and I came back to get the rest of my stuff," Hermione said pointing to her trunk.

"Oh well, I'm glad you're not a burglar I almost called the police not to mention I only had that small rock to defend myself with. And what's with that stick? We're you planning on poking me to death?" Kelly said gesturing to Hermione wand.

"… It was the first thing I could find," Hermione said lying to Kelly thankful that she didn't kill her placing her wand on her trunk.

"Ha, so how have you been? I haven't seen you since last summer" Kelly asked Hermione changing topic.

"Oh you know, I've been quite well." Hermione said "There was a competition at our boarding school with another two schools," she said walking into the kitchen "We won" she finished with a sad smile remembering how they won. "Do you want a drink" she offered looking in the cupboards for a glass

"No thanks, I only came round because I thought someone was trying to break-in, not to mention, trying to feed your devil cat," she said with a laugh. "Where did you get him from anyway?"

"Just a pet shop in London, and he's not the devil, are you Crooks?" she said to her cat as he came strolling in. Who greeted her will a glare.

"Yeah he's an angel, so are you still as smart as ever and top of the class?" Kelly asked with a knowing grin.

"What? There is nothing wrong with being smart" Hermione said in her defence.

"I never said there was. But I'm glad that you took my advice" Kelly said pointing to her clothes "You look like an actual teenager instead of a 70-year-old granny" she with a smile.

"Oi! I'll have you know that my granny is incredibly stylish" Hermione replied in mock anger.

"Oh, I'm sure" Kelly replied with an eye roll.

"Well thanks, but the credit should go to the people who actually managed to get me to stay in a clothes shop without me going crazy" she replied.

"In that case, I must tip my hat to whoever managed such a feat" Kelly said tipping an imaginary hat.

"So what have you been doing over the holidays?" Hermione asked Kelly.

"You know a little of this, and a little of that" Kelly said not going into much detail.

"Well that sounds really really interesting," Hermione said sarcastically. "But seriously though what have you been doing?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing," said not looking her in the eye.

"Yeah right," Hermione said not believing a word.

"I am shocked you don't believe me, I mean would I ever do anything so preposterous," Kelly said as though the idea of that was impossible.

"Yes"

"Oh, honestly Hermione…but"

"I knew it!"

"If you happen to know or be any good with computers it would be greatly appreciated to know for future reference" Kelly flicking invisible lint off her jacket.

"Why?" Hermione asked suspicious of her already.

"Ah you know, just in case," she said dropping the subject "So what are you and your friends doing this summer?" Kelly asked.

Hermione could tell that she was uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject so let her, she would find out anyway "Not sure really probably just get in some extra reading and catching up" Hermione answered.

Kelly just nodded her head with a smile "Books, books and more books" Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "So will I be able to keep in contact with you his year?" Kelly asked, "I mean I know I could write letters but really?"

"Yes, they finally got proper network coverage, so you should be able to call and text," Hermione said. "Wait you have my phone number?"

"Yeah your parents gave it to me last year in case of an emergency." informed Kelly "What's that?" Kelly asked Hermione pointing to the kitchen window. Hermione turned around, and her eyes widened in surprise to see an owl stood outside on the ledge pecking at the window.

"Um… it's my friends' pet owl I… brought it back with me because it was driving their parents crazy with feathers everywhere" Hermione said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh," Kelly replied quite puzzled. "Is that a letter?" she asked incredulously.

"Training… quicker than the post" Hermione supplied quickly.

"Hum," Kelly said, "So when are you leaving?" Kelly asked.

"Well I'm being picked up 30 minutes," Hermione told Kelly glancing at the clock.

"Well then I better get going," she said walking out of the kitchen "And make sure you have your phone on I would like to actually talk to you while you away," Kelly told Hermione.

"Don't worry I will" Hermione said as they made their way to the door and hugged goodbye as Kelly left. Hermione closed the door and raced to the kitchen to open the window the owl came swooping in dropped the letter on the counter and flew out the window. Hermione went towards the counter and picked up the letter it was another one from the Ministry of Magic reading.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Further to your_

_Letter of approximately fourteen minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has__revised its decision to destroy your wand. You shall retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on August 20th. The Ministry as agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time, you should, therefore, consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

Relief flooded Hermione as she collapsed against the counter. There is no way in telling how her parents or friends would have reacted to the news of her Hermione Granger being expelled. Though she will be spending the summer with Weasley's and Harry so it's going be difficult to sneak out get the hearing. Folding the letter she placed it in her bag along with the other letter from the Ministry leaving it on the counter before closing both the upstairs and downstairs window and making sure the back door was locked. Now all she had to do was get Crookshanks into his carrier, this should be fun.

20 minutes later and one very tired Hermione had managed to wrestle Crookshanks into in his carrier " I know, but it's only for half an hour or so" Hermione said to a very disgruntled cat before placing the carrier in the hall to get her bag and unopened letters from the kitchen. Flicking through the letters, she decided to open the few which were from Ginny thinking they would be more informative than the ones from both Harry and Ron, and she wasn't wrong

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' Hermione heard at the door and looked towards the clock. Grabbing her bag from the counter, she placed the letters into her bag before walking out into the hall and placing it on the trunk and picking up her wand before hurrying towards the door opening it but leaving the chain on. Opening the door to see her ex-professors Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody with a woman she didn't recognise. Hermione closed the door to take off the chain and picked up her wand off the trunk and opened the door pointing her wand at Remus.

"Hermione!" Remus said alarmed.

"When I handed you my essay set by Professor Snape what did I say?" Hermione asked him

"He's wrong about what he said " he replied

Hermione nodded her head and stepped aside allowing them to enter. Moody limped in first with his magical eye whizzing around the place taking everything in with an uneasy look on his face looked as though he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Then the woman followed Moody into the house accidentally tripping on her robes causing her to fall forward bumping into Mad-eye and muttered a quick sorry. Remus then came in looking warily at Hermione.

"Sorry about that Professor you can never be too careful," Hermione said closing the door turning to them.

"It's fine Hermione and remember it's just Remus I'm no longer your professor," Remus said giving her a small smile.

"Good awareness Granger always be careful," Mood said with slight appreciation.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Professor, professor" Moody muttered under his breath.

"Hermione this is Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said gesturing to the woman beside him

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks" Tonks said annoyed at Remus her hair turning a deep shade of red.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"You would want to be known by your last name too if your name was Nymphadora," Tonks said with Hermione nodding in agreement

"Are you a metamorphmagus? It's just the fact that your hair changed colour" Hermione asked Tonks with Remus smiling at her curiosity.

"Yeah I am" Tonks replied.

"Okay, ready to go Hermione?" Remus asked ignoring Alastor.

"Yeah," said Hermione putting on her bag and picking up her trunk and Crookshanks' carrier

"Good the sooner we leave the better," said Mad-eye.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked

"You'll find out when we arrive," said Remus as Tonks took Hermione's trunk from her. Moody left first with Tonks and Hermione following with Remus bringing up the rear, locking the door they certainly were an interesting site walking down the street. Taking a left down an empty ginnel Alastor cast a disillusionment charm over himself and Hermione "That will take care of any muggles that may be watching" Mad-eye gruffed while Tonks and Remus cast it over themselves as well as Crookshanks and Hermione's trunk. With that, Tonks disappeared with a faint '_POP__'__._

"Apparition," Hermione said

"Of course, ready?" Remus asked her holding out his arm.

"Yeah guess so." She replied

"Good, now it's going to feel like you're being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste so don't worry if you feel sick after," Remus said before they apparated with Moody not far behind.


	5. Grimmuald Place

**_Disclaimer _**_~ I do NOT own any of the characters apart from Kelly. YEY! I do not own any rights of Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, X-men movies or comics and Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

_I have used extracts from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix which belongs to J.K Rowling_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Grimmauld Place**

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Grimmauld Place**

Hermione appeared alongside Remus, Tonks and Moody in a small square surrounded by trees and bushes concealing their arrival. Hermione surveyed her unwelcoming surroundings. The houses in the area were dark and unwelcoming with grubby fronts accompanied with broken windows, falling roof tiles and paint peeling off the doors.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked and piece of parchment was shoved into her hand by Remus.

"Read and memorise" Remus whispered to Hermione.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London_

While Hermione was remembering the phrase Mad-eye, Tonks and Remus disillusioned themselves as well and Hermione's trunk "That will take care of any muggles that may be watching" Mad-eye gruffed and took the parchment from Hermione's hands swiftly burned it with the tip of his wand, Hermione sensed that this wasn't the best time to ask about the Order if Moody was going to lengths to keep it a secret. As she looked up at the houses and the doors numbers they were stood in front of number 11 there was 10 to the left and 13 to the right so where was 12. Hermione remembered the phrase over in her head a shabby door popped into existence between 11 and 13 followed by soiled windows and slimy walls. There stood number 12.

Hermione stood in shock at the shear amount of magic that took place "How…how is that…" Hermione trailed of saying thinking better of it and asked another question "Don't the muggles feel the house moving?" asked Hermione.

"No, that's one of the great things about magic" Remus told her.

"Hurry up" Moody snarled "You can talk when we are inside"

As they made their way through the overgrow jungle and up the shabby, slanted steps to the door. It was black and battered with the paint scratched and a sliver serpent knocker. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped on the door and from the other side you could hear what was banging and clanging of the chains of the door unlocking. And the door squeaked open, upon entering the house after Lupin, Hermione was hit with the smell of damp and dust It was a very dark and gloomy hallway with crooked old portraits on the wall and a chandelier hanging for the celling covered in cobwebs. She turned around to see Tonks bring her trunk with Mad-eye not far behind closing the door to leave them in darkness.

"There" Moody said as he rapped on Hermione's head lifting the charm.

Then all or a sudden a red blur came out of know where and ran toward Hermione who staggered back from the force, it didn't take a genius to work out it was Ginny.

"Oh my god Hermione we were so worried, especially when you hadn't been at home for the summer" Ginny said squeezing Hermione

"Ginny let the girl go so she can breathe" said Mrs Weasley coming out of what Hermione assumed was the kitchen. "Oh Hermione come here, let me look at you" Mrs. Weasley said extending her arms towards Hermione who accepted the hug. Releasing Hermione from the hug Mrs Weasley gave her a quick scan from head to toe "You haven't been eating properly, but there is no need to worry dinner will be ready soon" she said with a smile.

"Hermione!" as shout was heard from a behind her coming from the stairs and as she turned around she was hugged by another two people one with black hair and another with red.

"Mione, we were so worried about you" said Harry.

"Thanks' guys' but I'm fine really" Hermione said patting them on the back until they let go. "And please don't call me that" she said with a sigh.

"Hermione you'll be sharing with Ginny if that's alright, so why don't you help Hermione take her things to your room" Mrs Weasley said to her daughter

"Sure mum" said Ginny grabbing one end of the trunk from Tonks and Hermione taking the other making the way up the stairs with Ron and Harry following close behind.

They made their upstairs towards Ginny's and Hermione's room passing an umbrella stand shaped like a troll foot, going up an old dark, rickety staircase that looked as though it was going to collapse any second, past a row of shrunken heads of house elves mounted on the wall onto the first landing. Then through a door into a slightly lighter but still quite dull, damp, dreary looking room, with a high ceiling and twinned beds, and placed Hermione's trunk on the bed nearest the door which she would be using for the rest of the holiday.

"What a lovely place" Hermione said looking at the décor of the room only to come face to face with three questioning faces, with a raised eyebrow she turned to her bed and opened her trunk and started to unpack her some of her clothes waiting for the onslaught of questions to begin.

"So…" Harry started off saying but was cut off by Ron.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ron shouted "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYBODY WAS!" his face turning red glaring at Hermione who was putting her clothes in the wardrobe.

"Ron!" Ginny said trying to stop him shouting but her ignored her and carried on

"YOU DIDN'T RELPY TO ANY OF OUR LETTERS, AND HAS EVERYBODY SEARCHING FOR YOU!"

"RON!" Harry shouted but her kept talking over him

"NOODY KNEW WHERE YOU WERE NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS!" he continued shouting

"HAVE YOU QUITE FINISHED!" Hermione shouted over him causing him to end his tirade and the room went silent, until Ginny hit him sharply giving him a murderous look and muttering under her breath "They asked us not to bother her at least until tomorrow" to which Ron had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"Great" Hermione said sarcastically while walking towards the bathroom to put some of her things in away. "So what exactly is this place?" she asked walking back to the bedroom

"Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it's a secret society founded by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort" Harry said which caused a shiver to run through Ron and Ginny.

"Don't say his name" Ron told Harry.

"Who's in it?"

"Were not sure people keep coming and going there's at least twenty" Ginny said "but were not allowed in any of the meeting or downstairs when they take place."

"But Fred and George invented theses Extendible Ears so we can listen in, we know that some Order members are keeping an eye on known death eaters and some are recruiting more people to join" Ron told Hermione.

"So what else have you been doing?" Hermione asked

"Not much just cleaning the house it's been empty for years so there is so much stuff that has been breeding, we've cleaned the kitchen and most of the bedrooms and tomoRROW!" Ginny said and ended up screaming as with two cracks as Fred and George appeared out of nowhere causing Ron to jump and Harry to laugh.

"Are Hermione there you are good to see ya" Fred said with a beaming grin.

"We thought you had arrived when we could hear our Ickle Ronniekins here shouting loud enough to be heard over 50 miles away" George said smiling.

"I see you passed you apparition tests" Hermione said.

"Yep and with distinction" replied George.

"Ah so this is an extendible ear then?" Hermione said pointing to the piece of string in Fred hand.

"Yep we were listening in until Ronnie here started shouting" Fred said giving the string a pull.

"Who's in the meeting?" Hermione asked

"Well we wanted to know what Snape-."

"Professor Snape" Hermione said correcting George.

"Professor Snape was up to."

"Git" Ron muttered under her breath.

"RON!" Hermione shouted at him.

"What he is even Bill agrees" Ron said.

"He's in the order?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah along with Charlie, but he is still in Romania trying to bring in foreign wizards" Fred told her.

"Why can't Percy do it?" Hermione asked as she recalled her worked in the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

"Whatever you do don't mention him in front of Mum and Dad" Ginny said. "Because whenever you do Mum stars crying and Dad gets tense it's awful" she finished sadly.

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"Percy and Dad had a row, he came home at the start of summer saying that he has been promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister" Ron said. To say Hermione was surprised would be an understatement as he had failed to notice that his boss was being controlled by Voldemort or gone mad as the Ministry fails to believe that Voldemort is back.

"Yeah we were all shocked especially with the inquiry" said George

"So why was he promoted?" Hermione asked

"That's exactly what we were wondering, he expected dad to be all impressed which he wasn't" said Fred

"Why not?" Hermione questioned

"Because Fudge has been checking the Ministry to make sure nobody is contacting Dumbledore, his name is in the mud as they all thinks he is trying to make trouble saying that You-Know-Who is back" said George

"And that anyone who is in contact with him can clear out their desks, and the problem is that Fudge suspects Dad because they have always been friendly" said Fred

"Also that Dad reckons that Percy has only been promoted to spy on the family and Dumbledore, which he didn't take to kindly and went mental saying that we has been struggling with Dad reputation and that he has no ambition" said George

"Then it got worse, he said that Dad was an idiot to go with Dumbledore who is big trouble and would take Dad with him. And that if Mum and Dad are going to become traitors to the Ministry then he didn't want to be in our family any more, he left that night and is now living in London" said Ron

Hermione sat down on her bed from the overload of information, unable to believe that Percy had turned his back on his family. She may have liked him the least but to call them traitors it seems so cruel. She was brought out of her thoughts when Fred and George disappeared with a crack.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to Hermione alone you know girl talk?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron

"What! No, Hermione has just arrived here and she is our friend Ginny not yours" said Ron getting angry at his sister.

"Ron!" Hermione said shocked at what he said "Ginny is my friend to, so I suggest you leave or Fred and George will have new test subjects for their latest inventions" Hermione said threatening Ron to do anything stupid.

Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the door not wanting to be on the other end of a prank off Fred and George. Ron reluctantly left the room behind Harry and shut the door.

"Good there gone now-" Hermione put a finger to her lips quieting Ginny and walked towards the door yanking it open it show a red faced Ron.

"Ronald I suggest you get off the floor if you still wish to be able to have children in the future said Hermione as she watched Ron scamper off to his and Harry's room upstairs making sure that the coast was clear before she shut the door. She then turned around only to have Ginny drag her over to her bed.

"So come on. Where were you?" Ginny asked "I mean it must have been somewhere amazing or secretive for you to have to lie about it"

"Nowhere Gin"

"Oh come on have you seen yourself it's a complete 180˚ from when I saw you before summer. You've done your hair, got a tan and brand new clothes, why? Unless"

"Gin"

"You like someone"

"Ginny!"

"Who is it? Is it someone I know? Is it someone here? It's not one of my brothers is it I mean I love but err no"

"Ginny it's not for anyone just myself, I am I not allowed to change just for me?" Hermione asked

"Yeah I guess. You do look amazing by the way.

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said smiling at her friend.

Then they could here footsteps coming up the stairs , seconds later Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway "Dinner ready now, you can come downstairs everyone is happy to see you Hermione. Where are Ron and Harry" Mrs Weasley asked

"Upstairs, I will go and get them" Ginny said passing her mother in the doorway to head upstairs

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Hermione said getting off the bed "I'll be down in a minute I need to just check something" she said motioning to her things in the bed.

"Of course don't be too long" Mrs Weasley said with a smile and left. Hermione quickly hurried over to her bag and pulled out her phone to check for any messages before making sure it was on vibrate and putting it in her pocket and leaving the room to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny on the stairs.

"Hermione just remember to stay quiet" Ginny told her

"Why" Hermione asked, when suddenly a loud bang could be heard from down the stairs followed by a large amount of shouting they all ran down the stairs to see Mrs Weasley shouting at Tonks for knocking over the troll stand and Lupin trying shut the curtains around a screaming portrait with a yellowing face stretched out over a thin face that has caused all the others to wake up. Hermione carried on down to try and help when all that could be heard painting started screaming

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Until her eyes locked with Hermione's "YOU! CLEVER, HOW YOU DID IT I'LL NEVER KNOW. BUT I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A MUDBLOOD"

Then out from the door Sirius Black came marching out and shouted at the painting "Shut up, you old horrible hag, shut UP!" the woman's eye grew large with recognitions and glared at Sirius screaming "YOOOOU! BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME ON MY FLESH!" Between the two of the Reums and Sirius managed to close the curtains and the portrait became quiet.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked Sirius a little shocked at what the portrait had said.

"That was my mother" Sirius replied to Hermione.

"Your mother?"

"Yep, I swear she wanted to annoy me as much as she did when she was alive."

"Then why is she on the wall if she annoys you so much?"

"It was my parents, left to me as I am the last Black; we think she charmed the painting with a permanent sticking charm so it can't be removed."

"Have you tried muggle methods to remove the painting maybe some paint thinner or take a hammer to it? I mean I might not remove the painting but great for anger management" Hermione told Sirius.

"No, might try it though" Sirius replied giving it some thought looking at the curtains, but was taken out of his thoughts hearing Hermione stomach rumble and laughed "Guess we better get some food" to which she smiled in return. Walking through a door in the hall down a narrow staircase into a basement kitchen with stone walls and a roaring fire place with pots and pans hanging over it, on the far side of the room. In the middle of the room is a large table on which Mr. Weasley and the eldest son Bill were sitting along with Tonks, Hermione took a seat opposite Tonks on the side nearest the fire with Ginny on Tonks right, and the Weasley twins opposite Ginny on Hermione left which was a mistake on Hermione's part.

"So Hermione…" one of the twins said turning to her, she thought Fred.

"We have to ask…" George said chiming in.

"How did you do it?" they finished together.

"Do what?" she asked looking at then curiously.

"Disappear" Fred said waving his hands in the air.

"No one knew where you were-"

"Not your parents-"

"Your friends-"

"The Order-"

"Not even Dumbledore could find you" George finished looking at Hermione.

"It's true" Ginny said from across the table "Harry was mad, Sirius almost had to restrain him"

"So-

"BOYS! Leave Hermione alone, she has had a rough day and she doesn't need you questioning her" Mrs Weasley said as she walked up the table with plates and cups floating behind her placing themselves in front of everyone sat at the table, with the food spread out evenly along the table.

"Maybe you shouldn't be asking how but who and why" Ginny said from across the table only to be met with a glare from Hermione, and if looks could kill.

"Ahhh. So Granger have you got yourself-"

"A bit on the side-"

"A lover-"

"A soul mate-"

"Your one-" Fred started to say but was cut off

"No I haven't and I would appreciate it if you would kindly shut up" she said to the twins as she started to but food onto her plate.

"It seems Fred that we have angered Miss Granger here"

"Ahhh yes, this won't possibly do we must make this right" Fred finished as both he and George looked in deep thought.

"Are they always-"

"Yes-"Ginny said cutting off Hermione.

As they all started to eat Harry was say at the other end of the table talking and laughing with Sirius and Remus about their times at Hogwarts, with Bill and Mr Weasley talking in hushed voices with Mrs Weasley reprimanding Ron for his eating habits, she wished her all the best. Next to her the Weasley twins had their heads bent together, probably plotting some elaborate prank and Tonks making different faces causing both her and Ginny to laugh. She was happy to be back. Hermione was drawn from her musings by her phone vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out she could see the number of the one and only Captain Jack Harkness, Hermione quickly ended the call in hope the hope that it was a mistake. Unfortunately this was not the case as her leg started vibrating again, giving a slight huff and rolled her eyes Hermione slowly stood up from the table and whispered in Ginny ear before heading upstairs and looking for an empty room which happened to be the library. Quickly closing the door Hermione turned around and headed for the back corners which contained rows and rows of books to hide herself and make a private call.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**Library of Grimmauld Place**

"This better be important" Hermione said into the phone.

"Well hello to you to" Jack said on the other side which Hermione could tell he was probably smiling away.

"What do you want Jack?" Hermione asked.

"Well somebody seems a bit angry" Jack said. "Hey maybe I could-

"Jack!" Hermione asked sounding worked up.

"No need to shout, there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"Isn't there always."

"Yes but that comes with the job."

"Can't you sort it out?."

"We're on our way but we're not sure if we'll make it in time"

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"It seems there is some still clearing up to do?" Jack said.

"From?"

"The Sontarans."

* * *

_A/N- I know it's been along time since I updated but here it is hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
